culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Them (band)
|garage rock |rhythm and blues }} | years_active = – |(one-off reunion: 1979)}} | label = | past_members = See Personnel section }} Them were a Northern Irish band formed in Belfast in April 1964, most prominently known for the garage rock standard "Gloria" and launching singer Van Morrison's musical career. |publisher=Allmusic|last=Unterberger|first=Richie|accessdate=1 July 2011}} The original five member band consisted of Morrison, Alan Henderson, Ronnie Milling, Billy Harrison and Eric Wrixon. The group was marketed in the United States as part of the British Invasion. Them scored two UK hits in 1965 with "Baby, Please Don't Go" (UK #10) and "Here Comes the Night" (UK #2; Ireland #2). The latter song and "Mystic Eyes" were Top 40 hits in the US. Morrison quit the band in 1966 and went on to a successful career as a solo artist. Despite their relatively few hit singles, the Belfast group had considerable influence on other bands, such as the Doors. Formation In April 1964, Van Morrison established an R&B club at the Maritime Hotel, Belfast with entrepreneurs Jimmy Conlon, Jerry McKernan and Gerry McKervey (known as the "3Js"). Morrison gave notice to the group with which he performed at the time, the Golden Eagles. With an anticipated opening night for the new R&B club approaching, he embarked on a mission to find his ideal line-up. He had recently been introduced to The Gamblers, an East Belfast group formed in 1962 by Ronnie Milling (drums, born 27 April 1940), Billy Harrison (guitar and lead vocals, born William Harrison on 14 October 1942), and Alan Henderson (bass guitar, born 26 November 1944, died 9 April 2017Obituary Alan Henderson). Eric Wrixon, who was still in school, had been recruited as piano player and keyboardist. Morrison joined in on tenor saxophone, harmonica and vocals. The group rehearsed over Dougie Knight's bicycle shop in Shaftesbury Square, Belfast in preparation for their debut at the Maritime. As the group now felt they needed a new name, they followed Eric Wrixon's suggestion and the Gamblers changed to Them after the 1954 sci-fi horror film.Rogan, pp. 79–83 Maritime Hotel On 14 April 1964, an advertisement in a Belfast newspaper asked: "Who Are? What Are? THEM". Similarly curious advertisements followed until the Friday before the gig (17 April 1964) announced that Them would be performing that evening at Club Rado at the Maritime Hotel. Attendance at the two hundred capacity venue quickly grew with a packed house by the third week.Turner, p. 44. Them performed without a routine, fired by the crowd's energy: Morrison later commented that while the band was "out of our element" making records... "The way we did the numbers at the Maritime was more spontaneous, more energetic, more everything, because we were feeding off the crowd."Turner, p. 44-45 Morrison ad libbed songs as he performed and "Gloria", the classic song he had written at eighteen years old, took shape here and could last up to twenty minutes.Heylin, p. 76 According to Morrison, "Them lived and died on the stage at the Maritime Hotel" but only very rudimentary recordings survive. One fan's recording, of "Turn On Your Love Light" made its way to Mervyn and Phil Solomon, who contacted Decca Records' Dick Rowe, who then travelled to Belfast to hear Them perform. Rowe and Phil Solomon agreed on a two-year contract with the members of the band then signed up to Solomon. Morrison, at eighteen, had to have his father sign for him. Within a few weeks, the group was taken to England and into Decca's recording studio in West Hampstead for their first recording session.Turner, p.46.Hinton, pp. 39–46. With Decca Them's first recording session took place in London on 5 July 1964. "Turn on Your Love Light" and "Gloria" were recorded during this session as were both sides of their first single, "Don't Start Crying Now" and "One Two Brown Eyes" as well as "Groovin'", "Philosophy" and Bo Diddley's "You Can't Judge a Book by Its Cover". This session was remarkable in its employment of two drums tracks, which can be clearly heard in the stereo mixes of "Gloria" and "One Two Brown Eyes". Rowe used session musicians Arthur Greenslade on organ and Bobby Graham on second drum kit.Turner, pp. 48–51 At this late stage it became clear that the parents of Eric Wrixon, a minor in law, would not sign the contract on his behalf so he was replaced by Pat John McAuley. The single, released in August, did not prove successful. Their next single, Big Joe Williams's "Baby Please Don't Go" substituted Andy White on drums, Phil Coulter on second keyboard, and added Jimmy Page on rhythm guitar. Lead guitar was the work of Billy Harrison. It was released in November with "Gloria" as its B-side. In December 1964, Them made their television debut, joining The Rolling Stones, on Ready Steady Go!.Turner, p. 51 Their manager, Phil Solomon got the track used as the show's signature tune and within two weeks it was at No.19 on the UK Singles Chart, eventually peaking at No.10.Heylin, pp. 100–101 In January 1965, Them toured England for a second time, staying at the Royal Hotel, which disc jockey Jimmy Savile used as his London base. Savile helped promote the band in his column for The People but Them earned a reputation for bad manners and sarcasm in their interviews. Billy Harrison said the attitude problem may have been caused by anti-Irish sentiments on the continent at the time. But, when they were interviewed by a reporter from the Irish Independent, the reporter remarked, "They were the most boorish bunch of youngsters I'd come across in my short career". Phil Coulter recalled the band's interview with a female reporter: "They would just sit and mutter monosyllabic grunts to themselves and give her off-the-wall answers". (Morrison as a solo artist raised such interviews to a "negative art form").Rogan, pp. 108–111 Their management promoted Them by scheduling appearances on Ready Steady Go! and on Top Of The Pops where, rather than performing live, they were expected to mime and lip sync. Morrison said of this appearance, "It was ridiculous. We were totally anti that type of thing... and we had to get into suits and have make-up put on and all that...". He also revealed how the band had, until that time, considered the programme a complete joke.Rogan, pp. 111–112 Their next release was Them's biggest hit in the UK, "Here Comes the Night". The producer was also the writer of the song, Bert Berns, an American, who had also co-written "Twist and Shout". Backed with "All for Myself" it charted in the UK at No.2 on 22 April 1965, five weeks after entering the charts, and went to No.24 in the U.S. in May.Turner, pp.51–52 Both tracks originate from the same session in October 1964 that yielded "Baby Please Don't Go" but were temporarily shelved by Decca in favor of Lulu's version of "Here Comes the Night" which only reached # 50 on the British charts. Brown, Tony, Jon Kutner & Neil Warwick, The Complete Book of the British Charts: Singles and Albums, Omnibus Press, London, 2002 p.608 On 11 April 1965, Them made a guest appearance at the NME Pollwinners Concert at Wembley Empire Pool: Jimmy Savile was MC for this event, which also included The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, The Kinks, The Animals, The Searchers, The Moody Blues and Dusty Springfield. The bands had been expected to keep to their current hits, but Them audaciously segued from "Here Comes the Night" into a seven-minute version of "Turn on Your Lovelight".Heylin, p.104 After the performances, NME's Derek Johnson commented that Morrison had "more genuine soul than any of his British contemporaries".Hinton, p.53 The band released their first album, The Angry Young Them, in June 1965 (UK) and it appeared in the USA on Parrot Records in July. But Them's next single, "One More Time", chosen by Phil Solomon, failed – according to Billy Harrison because it never constituted single material.Heylin, p. 105 In July 1965, the band added English drummer Terry Noon and Scottish lead guitarist Joe Baldi (born Joseph Baldi, 10 March 1943, in La Spezia, Italy) but they left in September. Their second album, Them Again, was released in January 1966 in the UK and in April 1966 in the USA. North America The group was marketed in the United States as part of the British Invasion. After the success of "Here Comes the Night", the band scored a chart hit again later in 1965 with "Mystic Eyes", which reached No.33. Them Again, released in April 1966 in the US, also charted and the band began a US tour in May 1966.Hinton, p. 65 From 30 May to 18 June, Them had a residency at the famous Whisky a Go Go in Los Angeles. For the final week The Doors opened for Them and on the last night the two bands and Morrisons jammed a twenty-minute version of "Gloria" and a twenty-five-minute version of "In the Midnight Hour". Them went on to headline at The Fillmore in San Francisco, California and then to Hawaii, where disputes erupted among band members and management over money. The band broke apart, Morrison and Henderson returning to Belfast while Ray Elliott (born Raymond Elliott, 23 January 1939, in Belfast, Co Antrim, Northern Ireland) and David Harvey (born David Tufney, 29 July 1943, in Bude, Cornwall) decided to stay in America.Hinton, pp. 69–54 Van Morrison has placed the break-up of Them in context: "There was no motive behind anything you did then. You just did it because you wanted to do it and you enjoyed doing it. That's the way the thing started, but it got twisted somewhere along the way and everybody involved in it got twisted as well, including me."(1967) "You can't take something like that, put it in a box and place a neat little name on it, then try to sell it. That's what they tried to do. That's what killed Them." (1973)Heylin, p. 112 Van Morrison went on to great success and fame as a solo artist, but Them's combination of garage rock and blues proved a major influence on the next generations of rock musicians, and the group's best-known singles have become staples of rock and roll. Post-Morrison In late August 1965, Billy Harrison and Pat McAuley formed a rival Them, competing with the Morrison/Henderson line-up and leading to legal action.Rogan, pp. 141–142 In March 1966, the latter won the rights to the name while the former, now without Harrison but with Pat's brother Jackie McAuley (born John McAuley, 14 December 1946, in Coleraine, County Londonderry, Northern Ireland; ex-Them, ex-Kult), were only allowed to call themselves 'Other Them' in the U.K. The McAuley brothers became, unofficially, the Belfast Gypsies (or Gipsies), though they were never actually billed as such, and recorded two singles on Island Records (one released under the name Freaks of Nature) and one Swedish-only album, all produced by Kim Fowley. They toured Europe billed as Them and released a French EP under that name but broke up in November 1966. Not long after that the Morrison line-up also reached the end of the road. In March 1967 Morrison did a short tour of the Netherlands backed by Cuby & the Blizzards and then left for New York to start his solo career. The rest regrouped in Belfast, recruited Kenny McDowell (born Kenneth McDowell, 21 December 1944, in Belfast, County Antrim, Northern Ireland) (ex-''Mad Lads'') as lead singer and continued touring and recording steadily after relocating to the USA in early 1967 at the invitation of producer Ray Ruff. Two albums, Now and Them and Time Out! Time In for Them, found the band experimenting with psychedelia. Then Jim Armstrong and Kenny McDowell returned to Belfast to perform as Sk'boo (Armstrong, McDowell and Ray Elliot reunited in Chicago in 1969 as "Truth" and recorded a number of demos and soundtrack songs later released as Of Them And Other Tales). Henderson hired session musicians for two more records for Ray Ruff's Happy Tiger Records, in a hard rock vein with country and folk elements; Them (1970) featured Jerry Cole as guitarist while Them In Reality (1971) featured lead guitarist Jim Parker and drummer John Stark (both ex-''Kitchen Cinq''). Henderson also co-wrote a rock opera, ''Truth Of Truths'', produced by Ray Ruff in 1971. These efforts were met with consumer indifference and in 1972 Them dissolved. Alan Henderson, Billy Harrison and Eric Wrixon reunited in 1979, without Morrison, recording another album, Shut Your Mouth and undertaking a tour of Germany using Billy Bell on guitar and Mel Austin as vocalist. Since the 1990s, Wrixon had toured under the moniker of "Them the Belfast Blues Band", at one point comprising ex-Them guitarists, Jim Armstrong and Billy Harrison. Acclaim The band's 1964 recording of "Gloria" was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame in 1999. It was rated at No.69 on Dave Marsh's 1989 book, The Heart of Rock and Soul, The 1001 Greatest Singles Ever and "Mystic Eyes" was rated at No.458. "Gloria" was listed at No.208 on the 2004 Rolling Stone magazine's feature, The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Discography With Van Morrison Albums *''The Angry Young Them'' – (1965), Decca (U.K.), Parrot (U.S.); CD reissue 1990, Deram *''Them Again'' – (1966), Decca (U.K.), Parrot (U.S.); CD reissue 1990, Polygram Singles *Don't Start Crying Now / One Two Brown Eyes – (1964) *Baby, Please Don't Go / Gloria – (1964) UK No.10, US No.102 *Here Comes the Night / All For Myself – (1965) UK No.2, IRE No.2, US No.24 *One More Time / How Long Baby – (1965) *Gloria / Baby, Please Don't Go – (1965) US No.93, US No.71 (1966 Re-release) *(It Won't Hurt) Half As Much / I'm Gonna Dress In Black – (1965) *Mystic Eyes / If You And I Could Be As Two – (1965) US No.33 *Call My Name / Bring 'em On In – (1966) *I Can Only Give You Everything / Don't Start Crying Now – (1966) *It's All Over Now, Baby Blue / I'm Gonna Dress In Black (Netherlands) – (1966) *Richard Cory / Don't You Know – (1966) *Friday's Child / Gloria – (1967) *The Story Of Them, Part 1 / The Story Of Them, Part 2 – (1967) *It's All Over Now, Baby Blue / Bad Or Good – (1973) GER No.13 EPs *''Them'' – (1965) – Don't Start Crying Now/Philosophy/One Two Brown Eyes/Baby, Please Don't Go *''Them'' – (1984) UK No.5 Compilation albums *''The World of Them'' – (1970) (UK Decca- PA/SPA-86) *''Them Featuring Van Morrison'' – (1972) – A double LP consisting of 20 cuts from first two US albums *''Rock Roots'' – (1976), Decca *''The Story of Them'' – (1977) *''Them Featuring Van Morrison'' – (1985) *''The Story of Them Featuring Van Morrison'' – (1997), Deram *''Gold'' – (2005), Deram; 2006 release Universal International; 2008 release Universal Japan. Contains 49 tracks, all from the Van Morrison period. *''The Complete Them 1964-1967'' – (2015), Legacy; contains 69 tracks over 3 discs featuring Van Morrison. Post Morrison Albums *''Them Belfast Gypsies'' – (August 1967, Scandinavia only) Sonet; CD reissue 2003, with bonus tracks, Rev-Ola (by spin-off band, The Belfast Gypsies featuring the McAuley brothers) *''Now And Them'' – (January 1968), Tower; CD reissue with bonus tracks 2003, Rev-Ola *''Time Out! Time In For Them'' – (November 1968), Tower; CD reissue 2003 with eight bonus tracks, Rev-Ola *''Them'' – (1970), Happy Tiger; CD reissue 2008, Fallout *''Them In Reality'' – (1971), Happy Tiger; CD reissue 2008, Fallout *''Shut Your Mouth'' – (1979), Teldec, CD reissue 2000 as Reunion Concert, Spalax Singles *Secret Police / Gloria's Dream – (June 1966, USA), Loma 2051 (as The Belfast Gipsies) *Gloria's Dream / Secret Police – (October 1966, UK), Island WI 3007 (as Belfast Gipsies) *Portland Town / People Let's Freak Out – (October 1966, USA), Loma 2060 (as The Belfast Gipsies) *People Let's Freak Out / The Shadow Chasers ('Secret Police') – (December 1966, UK), Island WI 3017 (Belfast Gypsies credited as Freaks of Nature, 'A' side with added studio effects) *Portland Town / Boom Boom – (1967, Sweden only), Sonet T 7672 (Belfast Gypsies credited as 'Them') *Dirty Old Man (At the Age of Sixteen) / Square Room – (August 1967), Sully Records 1021 *Walking In The Queen's Garden / I Happen To Love You – (November 1967), Ruff Records 1088 *Dirty Old Man (At the Age of Sixteen) / Square Room – (December 1967) Tower (newly recorded versions of both tracks) *Walking In The Queen's Garden / I Happen to Love You – (December 1967), Tower 384 (re-issue of Ruff Records 1088) *But It's Alright / Square Room – (April 1968), Tower 407 ('B' side edited version of album track) *Waltz of the Flies / We've All Agreed To Help – (1969), Tower 461 *Corina / Dark are the Shadows – (March 1969), Tower 493 *I am Waiting / Lonely Weekends – (1969), Happy Tiger 525 *Memphis Lady / Nobody Cares – (1970), Happy Tiger 534 EPs *''Gloria's Dream'' – Gloria's Dream / Secret Police / Aria (misspelled Aira) Of The Fallen Angels / The Crazy World Inside Me – (1967, France only), Disques Vogue INT18079 (two versions were released with the same artwork except for the band's name and the same reference number, the first credited to Them and the second credited to The Belfast Gypsies). Apparently, the versions on these two EPs were different mixes when compared with the LP versions. *''Portland Town'' – Portland Town / It's All Over Now, Baby Blue / Midnight Train / The Gorilla – (1967, France only), Disques Vogue INT18135 (Belfast Gypsies credited as 'Them'). Apparently, the versions on this EP were different mixes when compared with the LP versions. Personnel * Van Morrison – lead vocals, saxophone, harmonica (1964-1966) * Alan Henderson – bass (1964-1966, 1966-1971, 1979; died 2017) * Billy Harrison – guitar, vocals (1964-1965) * Ronnie Milling – drums (1964) * Eric Wrixon – keyboards (1964, 1965; died 2015) * Pat McAuley – keyboards (1964), drums (1964-1965) * Jackie McAuley – keyboards (1965) * Peter Bardens – keyboards (1965; died 2002) * Joe Baldi – guitar (1965) * Terry Noon – drums (1965) * Jim Armstrong – guitar (1965-1966, 1966-1969, 1979) * John Wilson – drums (1965) * Dave Harvey – drums (1965-1966) * Steve Reush – drums (1966) * Sammy Stitt – drums (1966) * Eric Bell – guitar (1966) * Mike Brown – bass (1966) * Joe Hanratty – drums (1966) * Kenny McDowell – lead vocals (1966-1969) * Dave Harvey – drums (1966-1969) * Ray Elliot – keyboards, saxophone, flute (1966-1967) * Jerry Cole – vocals, guitar, percussion (1969-1970; died 2008) * Jim Parker – guitar, vocals (1970-1971) * John Stark – drums, lead vocals (1970-1971) * Mel Austin – lead vocals (1979) * Billy Bell – drums (1979) * Brian Scott – keyboards, flute (1979) ;Other Them / Belfast Gypsies * Pat McAuley – organ (1965-1966), drums (1966) * Mark Scott – bass (1965-1966) * Nick Wymer – lead vocals (1965-1966) * Skip Alan – drums (1965) * Billy Harrison – guitar (1965) * 'Don' – guitar (1965-1966) * Viv Prince – drums (1965) * Ken McLeod – drums (1965-1966), guitar (1966) * Jackie McAuley – lead vocals, organ, harmonica (1966) * Peter Bardens – keyboards (1966) ;Truth * Jim Armstrong – guitar (1969-1971) * Curtis Bachman – bass (1969-1971) * Kenny McDowell – lead vocals (1969-1971) * Reno Smith – drums (1969-1971) * Ray Elliot – keyboards, flute (1970) * Buddy Clark – drums (1971) ;Them - The Belfast Blues Band * Eric Wrixon – keyboards, lead vocals (1993-2015) * Jim Armstrong – guitar (1993-2003) * John Wilson – drums (1993-?) * Billy Bell – drums * Ally MacKenzie – bass * Siggi Heilek – drums * Billy McCoy – guitar (?-2015) * Luca Nardi – bass (?-2015) * Tom Wagener – drums (?-2015) Notes References *Heylin, Clinton (2003). Can You Feel the Silence? Van Morrison: A New Biography, Chicago Review Press ISBN 1-55652-542-7 *Hinton, Brian (1997). Celtic Crossroads: The Art of Van Morrison, Sanctuary, ISBN 1-86074-169-X *Rogan, Johnny (2006). Van Morrison: No Surrender, London:Vintage Books ISBN 978-0-09-943183-1 *Turner, Steve (1993). Van Morrison: Too Late to Stop Now, Viking Penguin, ISBN 0-670-85147-7 External links *The Music Collector's Guide – full chronology of Them/Van Morrison *class=artist|id=p5630|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic.com Biography: Them *Them the Band tripod.com *Detailed biography Them and band member's later careers by John Berg *Month-by-month biography of Them at Garagehangover.com Category:Them (band) Category:British blues musical groups Category:British blues rock musical groups Category:British Invasion artists Category:British garage rock groups Category:British rhythm and blues boom musicians Category:Rock music groups from Northern Ireland Category:Van Morrison Category:Musical groups established in 1964 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1972 Category:Decca Records artists Category:Parrot Records artists Category:Deram Records artists Category:Musical quintets